The subject matter herein relates generally to a cable connector assembly that includes a cable-mounted electrical connector and a backshell at least partially surrounding the connector.
Known backshells for cable-mounted electrical connectors are formed as at least two discrete shell members that are fastened together around the electrical connector. The shell members may be formed via die casting or computer-aided machining. The shell members may be fastened together using guide pins, screws, bolts, and/or the like.
The manufacturing and assembly process of known backshells have several disadvantages. For example, the shell members produced via the die casting process may have remnant portions that require post-processing to grind off the remnant portions prior to assembly. In addition, the assembly process may be relatively complex due to the multitude of guide pins and fasteners that may be utilized. The assembly process may also include the integration of gaskets at interfaces between the shell members and/or at the cable end of the backshell from which the cable protrudes. The gaskets are used for sealing openings and seams. If the backshell is not precisely assembled, one or more of the seals provided by the gaskets may fail, allowing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions to and from the electrical connector, which may interfere with the performance of the electrical connector and/or the performance of neighboring electrical connectors and other devices.
A need remains for a cable connector assembly with a backshell that provides efficient shielding for the electrical connector and an improved installation process than the backshells of known cable-mounted electrical connectors.